Project-Based Learning: Debunking the Myths
Bob Lenz, a teacher with twenty years of experience, works to debunk the myths and fallacies surrounding Project-Based Learning. My Review, Thoughts, and Experiences My son just entered high school this year, grade ten in Alberta, and I attended his school's parental invitation evenings where we looked into AP courses for him - advanced placement. I asked one of the teachers what the biggest difference between AP and 'regular classes' was and he said simply, "My role is to lead you to where the learning is, then stand back and watch the magic happen. I am simply a guide on the journey." I love the gushy magic moments and sweet talk where we think we are the photographers viewing the opening of the chrysalis and out comes this magnificent butterfly and somewhere deep down, we know we had a hand in that change...so this was a magical moment for me and I was bound and determined to hook my son up with some project-based and inquiry-based learning! Bob Lenz argues that many teachers think they have to teach every word on the page of the textbook and then administer tests to ensure the children are absorbing every single detail. I recall a time when I taught at a private school and my method of teaching is very project-based. I always told the children that I knew they read the textbook but chances were, when we did have a test, I would be looking for ways in which they applied or extended the learning. I was really big on projects and gave a lot of leeway in the design and final rendition of them; as long as they still hit the objectives, they could go ahead and change them. I gave them a rough idea of what they had to show me they knew (the outcomes and objectives) and they went to work creating their knowledge. I loved never having two similar projects. When I Ieft the school I heard from students that the next teacher made them read and summarize the textbook, then write standardized tests about the material they had to memorize. I felt so sad for them. They no longer wrote poetry and painted in class or built islands or even a movie script. I have met many teachers who thought this way, and although I can understand where this type of thinking is more applicable to certain core subjects, certainly there is room for projects and individuality. Like Bob Lenz, I, too, believe that students must know the content, but more importantly, have the opportunities to apply the knowledge. For example, we learned about Japanese art forms and the students were intrigued by the depictions of gardens. So, I threw out the next day's lesson, found the water colours, made a power point using pictures of Japanese gardens, rearranged their schedule with another teacher, and kept the kids for a double block painting class. It was incredible. They loved the activity so much that I designed a poetry writing class of haikus and tankas. Those were the classes they remembered and all of them did very well in this unit, especially when it came to writing about Japanese art forms! Bob Lenz argues that project-based learning works and it works for all kids. I personally feel that those who are so against it are the ones who simply don't know where to start and are afraid of change. Look for... Bob Lenz's Blog